Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlust
'''Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlust '''is a scariest fanfiction episode of The Loud House. Synopsis George Liquor American has gone byond insaning and transform into a Monster Hindu Goddess Kali and Rampaging by Killing everyone. Transcript (The episode starts where Lincoln and Clyde are in a scary place and went into the room) Lincoln: he's not here. Clyde: Look (he points to the paper, While some imagines of the scary jumpscare pop up) Lincoln: Clyde What Are U Doing!?! (they unrolled the paper) Oops! (Than another One of Imagines of the Scary Jumpscare Pop Up) Clyde: Uh *gulps* Lincoln Lincoln: Yeah Clyde: Do u notice something familiar about this map? (Then all of the Sudden, Hindu Goddess Kali With four arms and a red body appears behind them) Kali: Do U Think this Is a Problem? (They Both Scream in terror as the screen turns black.) 3 Days Earlier....... (That Afternoon at the Gus' Games and Grub, The Health Inspector showed up to the inspection) George Liquor American: THE HEALTH INSPECTOR!!!!! Patrick Drizzle: Beyond The look out for a man who's been passing himself off as a health inspector in order to ataine *slow motion* free food (George Liquor is in shock what Patrick just said.... realizing the health inspector was a FAKE!!!!! and Wants to eat FREE FOOD!!!!!) George Liquor American: *Enraged* FREEEEEE FOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!! We got to do anything our power to kill him *putting Poison Potassuim Cyandie on the Pizza Lincoln seems serious* Lincoln: It Doesn't Seem Right George Liquor: Join Me Boy Or Ur Fired!!!! Lincoln: Here U are Sir Enjoy!!!!! George Liquor: Listen He Ate It!!!!!!! (The Guy is chocking and he falls off and dies) George Liquor: that Pizza Killed Him!!!!! The Deed is Done. We Got To Get Rid Of His Body Before Anyone Sees it!!!!! (That Night they went into the old grave and Lincoln Digs) George Liquor: This Should be Far enough Now Get Diddin! Lincoln: *Digs Alot and Puts the Man into the ground* George Liquor: They Don't Need Air When He's Going. Lincoln: *Cries* WHY!!!! WHY!!!!!! George Liquor: Listen here u little Dick! No one and I Mean No One Can Not Know About This. Police Officer #1: Stop Right Where U Are Im Afraid Im Going To Have to Arrest the two of U, For Not Being at the Gus' Game and Gub TO Whip Up Us a Couple Of Deli *But Gets Shot By George Liquor killing them both And set up Fire and Burned Them to Death!!! Lincoln is being Witness with horror The Police Car Exploded and George Laughs evilly, A Scared Lincoln is suprised of What George Liquor Have Done, He was not the man he used to be, and this was just the beginning of a living hell nightmare * (Later That night, after to the Health Inspector and the 2 Officers, He had a Nightmare of a Morbid Spirit of Himself telling to kill more people. The Next Day at the Gus's Games and Gub) George Liquor American: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha Ha Dont Ya Hear It!!!!!!! Lori and Leni: *they glance and Feeling A Little Worried about him* George Liquor: *Spirit Telling Him More* HA HA PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!! (Lori notice something weird about him but realize that Somethings wrong) Lori: Uh Lincoln can I have a word with u haven't u notice that George Liquor has gone COMPLETELY INSANING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ill Evacuate The Customers U Call The Navy Lincoln: *Calls on a Phone and it answers* Phone Calling: Hello Call 911 what The location of The Emergency George Liquor: *He is In His Office writing until the Door opens* Oh hello Kids (Lori and Lincoln give him and Angry look and They attacked him and the Police officers came) Police Officers: Attention We Have U Surrounded Come Out With Ur Hands UP!!!!! (Lori and Lincoln Tied Up George on a Chair) George Liquor: U Little Orange Bastard!!!! I Trusted U and U Gave Me This I Cant Believe Me Own Crew Would betrayed Me Like This. ILL HAVE UR EARRING CUT OFF AND BOUNDED OVER THE FIRE PLACE!!!!! *He is attack by Police Officers* Police Officers: Were Gonna Straighten U Out...... This All Fixed Ya (That Night George was locked up in jail and He becoming more insaning Than ever) George Liquor: I Know What ur Thinking Its Just A Dumb Old Dollar and Lets Just leave The Old Bastard He Would've Notice *Cries* Well its Not Going Like That... There's Only One Use For a Backstabbing Crew Like U *he gets more Enraged then He slowly becomes evolved Into The Monster Hindu Goddess... KALI!!!!!! Lori: *Driving home from Work* Well Lori u really done urself this time *signs* guess I do kinda feel bad for that old timer all by his lonesome Pff He'll Pass *Lays on a couch and relax* everything will be fffiiiinnnneeeee *she dreams about her little brother who was in his cash reguesture but then George Comes and Set Off Fire!!) George Liquor: GRRRRRRRR SQUIDWARD!!!!!!!!!!! Lori: